


If It Brings Me To My Knees (It's A Bad Religion)

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Takes place post Smackdown 1000-Tired of being in love with someone who could never love her, Charlotte ends up in the company of Sonya Deville - the only person who truly understands what she's going through.





	If It Brings Me To My Knees (It's A Bad Religion)

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I don't know what to say. 
> 
> -
> 
> Title comes from Frank Ocean's Bad Religion

Naomi watched as Charlotte downed yet another drink. The blonde clearly wasn’t acting like herself tonight and Naomi knew she had to step in at some point.

“I know what you thinkin’... Don’t get involved babe, this ain’t your business”, Jimmy said, leaning over to talk in Naomi’s ear.

“First of all, she needs me”, Naomi said with a huff. “And another thing – you don’t know us. Nobody got business of their own in the Smackdown women’s locker room”. She gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek. “It’ll just take a couple minutes”, she said and made her way across the bar.

Everyone from Smackdown and even some Raw people were in the hotel bar, celebrating a successful 1000th episode of the blue brand. There was chatter coming from all sides, photos were being taken for Instagram posts, laughter filled the air – and all of this was in stark contrast with how Charlotte Flair was feeling.

Her mood was dark. She’d been feeling this way for the last few weeks and even having her father and Hunter and all of her friends around wasn’t helping. Why would it? Nothing could make her feel better.

Becky wasn’t there. Who knows where she was? Who knows who she was with? Charlotte didn’t want to think about it.

“Hey Char... you alright?” Charlotte didn’t have to turn in her barstool to know who it was.

“I’m having the time of my life”, she said with exaggerated glee. Naomi took up the seat next to the blonde.

“You been drinking a lot... for you”

“Can a person not celebrate in peace around here? God, you all treat me like some kind of child”. Charlotte turned to face Naomi. “I don’t need a babysitter. I don’t need you or Paige or whoever the hell...”

“I’m gonna stop you right there ‘cos I know you’re going through shit and I don’t want you to say things you’re gonna regret in the morning”. Naomi had a stern look on her face and it made Charlotte reconsider everything she was about to say.

“Maybe we do protect you too much – but it’s only cos behind this facade of being WWE’s ice Queen, you’re just...” Naomi sighed and placed a gentle hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “... just our Charlie. And we wanna make sure you’re okay. Always”.

Charlotte gave a reluctant smile. “Thanks, Nao”, she mumbled.

“You know I got your back, girl. And if you wanna talk, I’m here”.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Promise”. Charlotte squeezed Naomi’s knee. “But not tonight. This is supposed to be a party”. Charlotte drank the last of the bourbon in her glass. “Go on now, you got a husband waiting on you”.

Naomi looked over to where Jimmy and Aiden were stood talking. “You sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

Now that’s a question, Charlotte thought. Before she could answer, another familiar voice spoke.

“She won’t be on her own”. Charlotte and Naomi both looked up and saw the tall frame of Sonya Deville standing in between them.

The dark haired woman had half a smirk on her face and her eyes were fixed on Charlotte.

“Okay then. Y’all enjoy yourself”, Naomi said before walking off. She looked back once and decided Charlotte could use some company and that Sonya was... acceptable.

-

“Can I get you a drink?”, Sonya asked when she saw Charlotte’s empty glass.

“I don’t know... I don’t think I should be drinking”.

Sonya chuckled. “Just have one drink with me”. She beckoned the barman over before Charlotte could respond.

“What can I get you ladies?”, the barman asked.

“Two of what she’s been having”, Sonya said, nodding in Charlotte’s direction.

The barman poured two bourbons and placed in front of the women. “Enjoy”.

“Thanks man”, Sonya said before turning to Charlotte. “So, care to tell me why the most beautiful woman in here looks so miserable?”

Her words caught Charlotte off guard. The blonde had no idea why she was blushing, but she knew she was. “I... I just haven’t been having the best week, I guess”.

“What’s wrong?”, Sonya asked, all of a sudden looking very serious with her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Charlotte gave a mirthless chuckle before taking a sip of her drink. “I’m a stupid idiot and no I don’t care if that’s redundant. It’s the best way to describe how I’m feeling right now”.

Sonya nodded as if she understood and then she said something that made Charlotte choke on her drink.

“Becky, huh?”

Charlotte could lie and say that it wasn’t Becky, but what was the point? She was the idiot who fell in love with her straight best friend. She was the idiot who broke the one rule in the How To Protect Your Lesbian Heart rulebook. Maybe she’d feel better if she talked about it. Maybe Sonya would understand.

“Yeah... Becky”.

Sonya gave a sympathetic smile. “This might not make you feel any better, but I’ve been there before”.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow and joked: “What? You also liked Becky?” The blonde wasn’t prepared for the butterflies that floated around in her stomach when she heard Sonya’s soft and melodic laughter.

“No. But I used to have a crush on someone I who didn't feel the same. I know how much it sucks”.

“Does it ever get better?”, Charlotte asked earnestly.

Sonya looked up and their eyes meet for the first time. “Honestly? It gets worse before it gets better. I mean, you’re gonna see them with some guy and think ‘him’? Him over me? Why? Just ‘cos he has a dick?”

Charlotte smiled into her glass before taking a sip. “So you’re salty cos you don’t have a dick?”

Sonya gave a breathy chuckle. “Oh I have one – it’s in my dresser though”.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and felt her ears turn red. “Wow”.

Sonya scratched at her chin. “Was that a little too much?”

“It was... but I didn’t mind”. The blonde flashed a bright smile. “I guess it’s nice to talk to someone who knows who they are and doesn’t make apologies for it”. Charlotte enjoyed seeing the usually brazen and confident Sonya with a shy smile and just the faintest of blushes on her face.

“It’s a short life, right? Might as well live it the way you want”. Sonya finished her drink.

“You didn’t exactly answer my question”, Charlotte noted.

“Oh right... You asked if it gets better. Well, it could take months, maybe even years, but one day you’re gonna find yourself sitting in a bar with a gorgeous woman and you'll think ‘are my problems really that big’? Yeah some girl might not like me back but, does she even matter right now?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and let out a dry chuckle. “You’re so fucking smooth. If I didn’t know any better I’d swear you were flirting with me”.

The dark haired woman leaned in closer to Charlotte.

 _Damn, she smells good_ , Charlotte thought.

“I am – how could I not?”

“Sonya... You’re...”

“Great, but not Becky?”, the other woman completed Charlotte’s sentence.

The blonde shook her head. “I know that... and maybe that’s why...we should get some more drinks”. Charlotte gave a sincere smile.

“Charlotte, I can’t be a stand-in for Becky”.

Charlotte reached out and gave Sonya’s hand a quick squeeze. “You’re not”.

Sonya let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Alright then, one more drink?”

Charlotte bit at her lip before nodding a response.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like they could really love each other, leave me alone!


End file.
